


Curse of the Cold Ones

by SarcasticSunshine



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Feel free to yell at me in the comments, Gen, Gods are Cruel, Hurt No Comfort, I Made This In Like Thirty Minutes, Mythology - Freeform, Short Story, but according to goldenzingy46 it's physically wounding, but ya know, i am a cruel god, i guess?, it didn't really make my heart hurt, it's my story, this is not actually how wendingos are in folklore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSunshine/pseuds/SarcasticSunshine
Summary: The gods cursed her for the crime of never picking up a spear.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Series: Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187666
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Curse of the Cold Ones

The blood dripped from her hands, dropping down to the white marble - a puddle of red growing at her feet. Seamus looked at her in horror, but all Elenor could see was the red that stained her skin. He might not know, but she knew - oh did she know - that this was her punishment, that this was the gods payment for standing by as the Roman's murdered her people. She knew it was punishment but she couldn't help but beg.

_I was just so terrified, I didn't want to die - that's all._

But the gods cared not for reason, they only saw action and they punished from that. Elenor had stood by while her people were slaughtered and that was enough for the gods to curse her as they did.

Seamus was backing away from her now, and she couldn't blame him. She had just committed an unforgivable sin, and everyone knew that you didn't associate with the unforgivable for fear of them infecting you.

Elenor had just eaten the flesh of an ally for nothing other than the taste of it.

~~She would become the horrible monster her Grandmama had told her about when she was little~~.

Her skin would grow black, horns sprouting from her forehead, losing her mind slowly until all that remained was a hunger for human flesh.

The gods had cursed her to become a cold one - _a Wendigo, a flesh eater_ \- for the sin of not picking up a spear.

"Run," she gargled to Seamus, her eyes wide and pleading because she never wanted to eat the man who had become her brother, but the hunger was becoming far too consuming. He hesitated for a bare second before seeing the desperation in her eyes and bolting from the temple as fast as his legs would carry him.

Elenor crushed the predator's urge to chase after him and _consume_.

She would not follow, for as long as her mind was her own - was human - she would not inflict her punishment upon others.

**_She would face the wrath of the gods alone._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that's not actually how wendigos are made - with the exception of the flesh eating part. A friend (goldenzingy46, go check out her stuff please) said that i hurt her, so if i hurt you, feel free to tell me so. I live to create angst, so please tell me what you thought and if it was actually angst.
> 
> Love,  
> SarcasticSunshine


End file.
